Una vida ¿normal?
by Sophie-Sanz
Summary: La vida de Bella despues de que su padre murió cuando ella tenia 7 años y Reneé, su madre, se casó con Phil, un ser despresiable, que la maltrataba... La vida siempre es cruel, pero al final siempre tienes tu final feliz... Mal summary


**HOLA! Esta es mi primer historia... es un One-shot**

**errr... esta** **historia la escribi en un momento de rabia y llanto, espero que les guste...**

**acepto criticas, soy nueva en esto. : D**

**atte: sophie-sanz**

* * *

¿Existirán los cuentos de hadas? NO ¿Existirán los finales felices? NO LO SE ¿Y si existen, yo podría tener uno? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…

Ya no lo soporta. No quiere seguir viviendo así. Ella ni siquiera pidió venir a este mundo donde existen personas como él. Por la más mínima cosa que le desobedezca ya la está maltratando y lo peor es que siempre quiere tener la razón, quiere que haga las cosas como él las dice, si lo hace mal quiere que lo vuelvas a hacer. "Si lo hubieras hecho bien la primera vez, no tendrías que hacer doble trabajo", ese es su dicho para estos casos, ¡lo odia, lo odia, lo odia!  
Paga sus estudios, le da techo, comida, ropa, con eso ya quiere que le haga caso a todo lo que dice. Bah! Patrañas.  
En la escuela es alguien diferente, ahí es la más inteligente, ahí es alguien a quien respetan y quieren, ahí es alguien en la que no la hacen sentir menos, en la que no le dicen "estúpida" "burra", ahí tiene a alguien que la quiere (aparte de su mamá), que la ama… tiene a Edward, se llama Isabella Marie Swan, le gusta que le digan Bella, ¿quieren saber de quién hablo? Hablo de su padrastro, Phil.  
BELLA POV  
Él es un ser despreciable, cuando Phil me maltrata mi madre me defiende y por mi culpa mamá sale lastimada… Mi madre lo único que tengo en este lugar al que lamentablemente no se le puede llamar hogar.  
Yo me he querido ir de este mundo para ya no sufrir pero recuerdo lo poco que tengo, tengo una madre cariñosa, preocupada, que cumple mis caprichos, que me defiende, que simplemente está ahí cuando yo la necesito; tengo unos amigos que en verdad me quieren como Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga, aunque a veces nos peleemos por estupideces (eso es lo que hacen las amigas ¿no?), la quiero a pesar de que este loca, también esta Emmett, él es como un payaso para mí, siempre me hace reír, me hace todo tipo de bromas y sus comentarios que te hacen sentir incomoda; está también Rosalie, que es como si fuera la hermana mayor que siempre te hace entrar en razón, te infunde valor, te apoya y te da los mejores consejos; Jasper también es un muy buen amigo, él tiene una voz muy tranquilizadora y despreocupada, me hace sentir mucha paz estar con él y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta la persona que robo mi corazón, el hombre más amoroso, cariños, comprensivo, amable y a veces un poquitín celoso: Edward, él es mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, mi… novio, siempre ha estado para mí, no podría estar más agradecida con dios por mandarme a una persona como Edward a mi miserable vida, el me dio ilumino mi vida, él simplemente la cambio, por él y por todos ellos sigo viva.  
Mamá conoció a Phil gracias a una amiga, al año se casaron, al principio era amable pero al pasar los meses nos mostro en verdad quien era… era una persona sin sentimientos. Yo hacia lo posible para llegar lo más tarde posible a la casa y no encontrarlo.  
Recuerdo haber hablado con la psicóloga de la escuela, la profesora Atenas, ella era una de las mejores profesoras, me dijo que tratara de contener mis comentarios rudos, pues había ocasiones en las que me desesperaba y le contestaba ganándome unos buenos golpes de su parte, también me dijo que tratara de hablar con él, pero lo que no sabía la maestra es que él no sabía entender.  
Hoy era 13 de agosto del 2012, iba a ir a visitar a mi padre como cada año, traía flores  
-¿A dónde vas niña?- me dijo aquel hombre que no merecía que lo llamara por su nombre, sentado en su sillón, bebiendo una cerveza.  
-¡Que te importa!- le grite con veneno en mi voz.  
-A mi no me hablas así niña malcriada, tu no vas a ninguna parte, te me vas a poner a limpiar aquí que esta hacho un chiquero- cuando me dijo eso me jaló de los cabellos.  
-Suéltame, que me lastimas y no lo voy a hacer ahorita, voy a ir a ver a mi padre.  
-Tu no vas a ir a ver a nadie, te me pones a hacer el quehacer, por eso te pago tus estudios para que me obedezcas- me lo dijo y me soltó una cachetada de esas que no se olvidan, lo único que pude hacer fue empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí, mi mamá no estaba, ella se iba a trabajar y llegaba a las 12:00 pm y a esa hora aquel hombre se iba al trabajo.  
Me fui corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba mi papi, lo busque y cuando lo encontré me derrumbe a llorar.  
-¡Pa-pá t-te extraño! ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir y dejarnos a mami y a mí con ese hombre? ¿No ves que te necesitamos? ¿No ves que él nos hace daño?- le grite a la tumba de mi padre, ¿no se los dije? ¡Mi padre murió! En un asalto, él era policía y era una persona verdaderamente tierna. Cuando estaba observando la tumba un poco más calmada sentí una mano en mi hombro, volteé y era Edward, m abalancé sobre él y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.  
-¡Edwaaaaard!- le dije sollozando.  
-¿Qué tienes preciosa?- me dijo con un toque de preocupación en su voz.  
-Edward, ya no puedo soportar esta situación, me quiero moriiir- lo mire y sus ojos eran indescriptibles.  
-¡NUNCA PERO PROMETEME QUE NUNCA VAS A VOLVER A DECIR ESO! ¿No ves que yo no pudo vivir sin ti? ¿No ves que nadie lo puede hacer? Tú eres alguien muy especial, eres una persona feliz, puede ser que en tu casa no, pero con las personas que quieres lo eres, te olvidas de tus problemas al menos un buen tiempo, Y ESCUCHAME BIEN ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DE CULLEN, YO, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN TE AMO Y JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES VOY S DEJAR QUE ALGO MALO TE PASE, PRIMERO MUERTO A DEJAR QUE TE PASE ALGO, ERES UNA PERSONA REALMENTE MUY HERMOSA, TODO MUNDO TE QUIERE, TE AMA, PUEDE SER QUE ESE TIPEJO NO LO VALORE O NO SE DE CUENTA, ESE YA ES MUY SU PROBLEMA, PERO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS YA CALMATE QUE ME PONGO MAL DE TAN SOLO VERTE ASI- me lo dijo muy seriamente acunando mi rostro con sus manos frías para después fundirnos en un beso lleno de amor.  
-Gracias, yo también te amo, y gracias por agregar tu apellido- le dije ya más calmada y con una sonrisa a medias, en mi rostro.  
-Pues eres mi novia ¿no?- y me volvió a besar.  
-¿Y esas flores?- le pregunte señalando el ramo que estaba en el piso.  
-Pues vine a visitar a mi suegrito, ¿o qué, no puedo?- me respondió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita.  
-Ja, tu suegro, como me gustaría que estuviera aquí para que viera lo poco de felicidad que tengo.  
-Vamos preciosa, desde donde quiera que este él te está cuidando- me dijo para calmarme y me volvió a besar.

-  
Me encontraba en la ducha, lavando con delicadeza mi vientre de más de 5 meses de embarazo y recordando. Recordando el día en que Edward y yo nos hicimos novios =-Ya no lo soporto Edward, me quiero ir de este mundo- le dije mirando al piso con lagrimas en los ojos, lo vi a los ojos y vi que estaba sufriendo. -¿Qué cosas dices Bella? Por lo que me has contado él no vale tus lágrimas ni nada. Todos te queremos, tu mamá te quiere, Alice te quiere, Emmett te quiere, Jasper te quiere, Rosalie te quiere, yo… yo te amm… YOTEAMO- me dijo pero lo último no le entendí.  
-¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí en lo absoluto, lo puedes repetir por favor- me reí, pero fue una risa apagada.  
-que…- tomo aire- QUE YO EDWARD CULLEN TE AMO A TI BELLA SWAN- no me lo esperaba, ni mucho menos lo que hizo… ¡ME BESO, EDWARD ME BESO!, pero fue un beso tierno. – YO TAMBIEN TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN- le dije en el mismo tono que él me lo dijo y nos volvimos a besar.=  
Recordando cuando mi mamá al fin corrió de la casa a Phil =A penas iba llegando de la escuela, entre y estaba toda tirada, cosas rotas, mi mamá estaba en el sillón perdida en sus pensamientos, le pregunte y me dijo que había corrido de la casa a Phil, que porque pelearon y mi madre se desespero y lo corrió, eso me alegro mucho, pero sabía que había algo más que no me quería decir, pero no la iba a obligar.=  
Recordando el primer ataque de celos de Edward =Estábamos Edward y yo por llegar al instituto, cuando me tropecé con alguien, lo mire a los ojos y tenía unos ojos realmente profundos, -Cuidado no te vayas a lastimar- me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa, yo solo me sonroje y asentí. – Por cierto me llamo Jacob, ¿Cómo se llama la princesa a la que acabo de salvar?- me pregunto, -Isabella, pero dime Bella- le dije algo tímida, - Bello nombre para una mujer bella- me dijo, no me acordaba que Edward venia conmigo hasta que carraspeo su garganta,- Oh, lo siento me tengo que ir- Le dije y me despedí de él, mire a Edward y sabía que estaba furioso, pero furioso ¿por qué?-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte, - No- me dijo de manera fría, - Vale- lo detuve-dime qué te pasa, sino seré yo la que me enoje y de aquí ya no tiene solución- le dije seriamente, a lo que él me respondió-Es que, no me gusto como se te quedo viendo ese tipo, te comía con la mirada- me dijo más furioso, -hahahahahaha… ya entendí, señoras y señores Edward Cullen esta celoso- me burle, -Si estoy celoso ¿y qué?- me dijo fulminándome con la mirada,-Amor no tienes por qué estar celoso yo solo tengo ajos para la persona que estoy viendo en estos momentos- le dije tiernamente y lo bese=  
Me estaba vistiendo, hoy iba a ir al panteón con Edward y mi hija, Renesmee de 5 años.  
-¿Lista amor?- me pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación, hoy estaba recordando más que otras veces.  
Recordando cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de Renesmee, solo tenía 20 años al igual que Edward, ese día fue uno de los mejores, yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada, conocía mi cuerpo, pero quería estar 1000% segura, fui al doctor, me hice una prueba la cual salió positiva, ahora le iba a dar la sorpresa a Edward, prepare una cena romántica y le di la noticia, casi le da un infarto.  
Nos encontrábamos frente a la tumba.  
-Hola, ya vinimos, como cada año lo hacemos, vela cada día crece más tu nieta mamá.- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, ella murió cuando yo apenas tenía unos pocos meses en la universidad, ese día nunca pensé que llegaría =Estaba con mis amigos en una reunión, cuando mi celular sonó, -¿Si, bueno?- pregunte confundida, pues no reconocía el numero," ¿Habla la señorita Isabella Swan?"Preguntó una voz de mujer, -Habla ella- conteste seriamente, "Señorita, le hablo del hospital de Forks, para informarle que la señora Dwyer… acaba de morir, lo siento mucho", deje de respirar, me tire en el sillón y se me cayó el celular, a lo que los demás se preocuparon, Edward lo recogió y atendió.  
Me encontraba enfrente de ella, despidiéndola, por una extraña razón no podía llorar, recibía los pésames de sus compañeros de trabajo, de sus amigos, hasta de familiares y ni una triste lagrima cayo de mis ojos, no sentía ni tristeza, ni enojo, ni soledad, simplemente no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, porque sabía que mi mamá ya estaba en un lugar mejor, ya no sufriría, cuando llegue al departamento que compartía con Edward me preguntó –¿Te en…- lo interrumpí –No di… solamente no preguntes nada- le dije, me dirigí al cuarto, me encerré y empecé a llorar, me descargue, se sintió tan bien, Edward no me molesto, sabía que necesitaba llorar, porque ¿Quién no llora por su madre cuando muere?, solo alguien sin alma y sin sentimientos no lo haría, él sabía que estaba ¿bien?, no , que estaba viva=  
En cuanto a Phil, a él lo metieron a la cárcel y ahí unos tipos lo mataron, la muerte yo nunca se la desearía a alguien por más que se lo mereciera…

Mi boda... mi boda, fue la boda perfecta para mí... organizada obviamente por Alice, Rosalie y Esme, Carlisle, padre de Edward, fue el que me llevo hacia el altar.

Y así es como descubrí mi cuento de hadas, con un esposo lindo, celoso, amoroso y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Bueno en la cama… con una hija extremadamente hermosa e inteligente y unos bebés que crecen en mi vientre, tampoco pudieron faltar los buenos y divertidos amigos y unos extraordinarios suegros... ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?

* * *

**Espero comentarios, como se los dije desde un principio, esta historia salio de mi extraña mente en un momento de dolor, pero como soy sensible (eso que?) no me gustan los finales dolorosos (por mas que lo sienta) ni tristes... amo la felicidad!**


End file.
